


my boy’s got his own ringtone

by sydthesciencekidd



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: ENJOY!!!, Fluff, M/M, but cute, idk how to tag it at all, its dumb, literally just karl getting a phone call from sapnap, so here i am, the karlnap tag needs more fics!!!, title based on ringtone by 100 gecs, yuh yuh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26933668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sydthesciencekidd/pseuds/sydthesciencekidd
Summary: in which karl is literally flying on a plan to go film an insanely epic mr. beast video on a resort-like island, but the call he gets from sapnap on the way there makes him more excited than the chance of winning a million big ones.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 26
Kudos: 978
Collections: Karlnap fics





	my boy’s got his own ringtone

**Author's Note:**

> ever since karl played the song ‘ringtone’ by 100 gecs while streaming i have not been able to stop thinking about the fact that it is 10000% a karlnap song :)
> 
> (also if the ppl in this fic don’t appreciate it i will take it down asap! i just think they have a fun dynamic that is underrated!!!!!)

Karl had never been more excited to fuck off to a random, remote island in the middle of nowhere. No wifi source, no connection to the outside world. Just him and a couple of boys from the Mr. Beast channel; he was hyped as shit. 

In general, though, Karl was always eager to film a Mr. Beast video. Maybe the money incentive acted like a cherry on top, but the whole atmosphere of hanging out with friends and completing bizarre challenges gave Karl a thrill that he couldn't explain. 

And now, flying in a private jet with a handful of other men, Karl was starting to feel that thrill. His legs bouncing eagerly against his chair, he peered out the window at the light blue sky and the clouds they were about to fly into. Breathing it all in, he turned to Chris sitting next to him and gave him an easy smile. 

"I'm going to beat your ass today." Chris told him, and Karl nudged his shoulder in response. He didn't really care about winning the money, but his innate competitive nature drove him to fight back. 

"No, I don't think you will, Chris," he said smugly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat. He could see Chris roll his eyes to the side of him, and he kept his eyes trained forward. "You see, I'm the best at everything, so logically..." he trailed off, shrugging. Chris just chuckled in response, shaking his head in disagreement. 

"You're an idiot." Chris stated simply, and Karl let out a small laugh at that, leaning his head on Chris's shoulders. 

"You love me though," he said, smiling up at the other man. Chris brought his eyes to the ceiling of the plane, a light smile at the corner of his lips as he shoved Karl off of him. 

"I don't want your boyfriend to beat me up, so I'm not gonna answer that." Chris replied, giving Karl a pointed look. 

Karl felt himself smile at the thought of his boyfriend, but he wasn't about to look soft in front of Chris. "What, you're afraid of Sap?" he teased, feeling his heart flutter at the idea of Sapnap getting jealous over Chris. 

The other man looked at him incredulously. "You've played Among Us with him, right? He gets so aggressive. Whenever he's talking, I literally have to lower my volume like halfway so I don't lose my hearing," he scoffed, turning to face Karl. "I can't imagine what he's like in bed."

Karl's eyes widened, face heating up at the others words. "Okay, that's just uncalled for." 

Chris smirked at him, and before he could open his mouth to retaliate with another snarky comment, Karl felt his phone vibrate in his lap. 

They both looked down at it, and Karl smiled again, recognizing who the caller was just from the obnoxious ringtone. Some dumb Tik Tok song with trashy lyrics that made Karl think of the other man every time he heard it. 

Speaking of the devil, he thought, getting ready to accept the call. 

"Woah, dude," Chris interjected, placing his hand over the phone. "I thought we were supposed to have our phones off the moment we left the airport?" 

Karl pouted. Technically, he was right. One of the biggest aspects of this whole challenge was being disconnected from the outside world, and that included friends and family. They had all agreed that the challenge started the second the jet took off, and he thought he had turned off his phone. But Sapnap was calling him now, and he hadn't actually heard the other man's voice in a week or so. Surely, a few minutes on the phone wouldn't be of much disturbance. 

Sighing, he looked over to the other people on the plane, seeing that nobody was paying them any attention, despite the noise emitting from his phone.  
He looked back over at Chris, giving him a pleading look. "Chris, if it was anyone else, I wouldn't answer it. But... it's Sapnap, you know?" he asked, indirectly asking the other man for permission to take the call. He was sure Jimmy wouldn't mind, but he didn't want Chris to out him in case it ended up being an issue. 

Chris shook his head, looking amused. "Go ahead, don't leave him waiting any longer. I'll cover for you," he said, moving to get out of his seat. 

Karl beamed at him, getting out of his own seat and patting Chris on the shoulder. "Thanks, my man." 

He turned to the others in the plane. "I'm gonna use the restroom." He stated, and half of them didn't even acknowledge it. Jimmy sent him a nod, and with that, he quickly walked to the back of the plane, hiding his phone in his sweatshirt pocket. 

Once he reached the restroom door, he quietly opened it and closed it behind him, leaning against it as he took a deep breath. Sapnap's caller ID was still flashing on his screen, and he finally slid his finger across the screen to answer the call. 

Bringing his phone to his ear, he locked eyes with his own reflection in the mirror. Waiting for the call to connect, Karl ran a hand through his hair, trying to straighten out the messiness it acquired from sitting in a plane for over several hours. Before he was satisfied, Sapnap's voice boomed through the phone. 

"Babe, I really thought you were trying to ghost me." 

Karl let out a laugh at that, already glad he had chosen to accept the call. 

"That's so dumb, I literally told you I wouldn't be able to answer anyone for the next couple of days." he replied, fondly rolling his eyes at the other. If only Sapnap would've come with him, he thought. Though, how they would explain that to the Mr. Beast fans, he had no idea. 

"Yeah, well, I thought you would make an exception for me." Sapnap replied, and Karl could just imagine him now: laying in bed, head propped up against his headboard, phone in hand as he smirked across at his wall. 

"That's what I'm doing right now, idiot." Karl answered with a light-hearted tone, not wanting Sapnap to get the wrong idea. He was really glad Sapnap called him, he always was, and despite the fact that Karl was thousands of feet above the air, the sound of the other man's voice made his heart beat faster than the idea of jumping out of the plane. 

"It's been like... thirty seconds, and you've already called me both dumb and an idiot." Sapnap laughed. "I'm starting to believe you think I'm stupid, or something."

Karl snickered at that. "Oh, I definitely do," he said, "but that just makes you more charming."

Sapnap scoffed and a small silence fell between the two, causing Karl to smile despite the awkwardness. 

"Sap," he said finally, pausing as the other man hummed in response, "what do you want?" 

It took him a second to respond. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Like, I could go for a spicy chicken sandwich right now-"

"No, oh my god," Karl interrupted, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "I just mean, why are you calling me? Actually?"

Another beat of silence. Sapnap was never this quiet, and a small amount of worry was starting to creep through Karl. Surely, he would only call now if he had something serious to discuss, something urgent. Whatever it was, why wasn't he saying anything now, Karl wondered, what was taking him so-

"My stream wants to say hi," Sapnap confessed, as casually as ever. Karl felt his eyes widen. 

"Wait, you're streaming?" he asked. "What if I- wait, am I on speaker?" 

He heard the other man laugh. "Yup."

Karl blushed, feeling flustered at their private conversation being broadcasted to thousands. If they had made one slip up, if Karl had opened the call with an "I love you" and a whine about wanting to see the other, they could've been in hot water. Of course Sapnap didn't think about this, or maybe he thought he would be able to play it off. Whatever the case, Karl wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh out loud or yell at Sapnap for being so careless. 

"Oh," was all he said. "Well, hi Sapnap's stream."

He could practically hear the other smiling. "They say hi back! Hm, I'm seeing a lot of 'I love you' statements in the chat, and I just want to remind you all that we're engaged," he said, directing his words to the viewers. "Watch yourselves."

"I love you too, chat!" Karl said excitedly, all of his nervousness washing away, wishing he could see the reactions of both chat and Sapnap. He could imagine the chat responding in a similar manner, Sapnap rolling his eyes. "I love you more than Sap does!" he giggled out, knowing it would rile up the other man. 

"Woah, woah, woah," Sapnap started, "that's just not true at all. Don't listen to Karl, chat." Karl smiled, wishing he was on facetime so he could wave and blow kisses to the camera. He knew chat would appreciate that. 

"Are you guys satisfied? Got your daily Karl content?" Sapnap asked the viewers, and Karl almost hoped the viewers would say no, just so he could stay on call with the other man for a bit longer. 

"Everyone's saying yes and thank you." Sapnap said, and Karl let out another small laugh. 

"I guess I should let you go back to your fancy fucking island thing..." 

Karl frowned but nodded his head. "Yeah, probably," he responded, "but first, can you take me off speaker, Sap?" 

He was a bit afraid to ask, almost scared about how chat would react to that, but he had a few words to say to his boyfriend that he didn't want the viewers to be a part of. 

A few seconds later Sapnap said, "Alright, you're off."

He grinned, feeling like he had a good amount of power in the situation. He could say whatever he wanted to, but Sapnap was a bit more limited. 

"I love you," he said at first, "and I miss you like crazy. Wish you were here with me, Sap.”

He didn't mean to sound so whiny at the end, it just stumbled out of him. He would have to watch the highlights of this stream when he got back, just to check if Sapnap was blushing as much as he was. 

"Same, to all of that. I can't really..." he trailed off, and Karl understood what he was trying to say. He would have to mute himself if he wanted to respond fully, and that might look a little suspicious. 

"So, whatcha doing on stream? Minecraft?" he asked giddily, leaning his back against the bathroom door. 

"What, this is why you wanted to get off of speaker?" Sapnap asked. "You want to know what game I'm streaming?"

"Just curious, Sap, geez," Karl answered, still grinning widely. 

Before Karl could continue poking fun at the other man during his own stream, Sapnap interrupted suddenly. 

"What was that, Karl?" Sapnap asked, much to Karl's confusion. 

"Uh, I didn't say anything-"

"You said people should use Twitch Prime? A free subscription service where-"

"No, No! No, stop Sap, I'm not saying any of that!" Karl laughed out, trying to shout into the phone, hoping the chat would hear his resistance. Unfortunately, Sapnap kept yapping on about all of the benefits of the free subscription service, and Karl gave up, a smile on his face as he shook his head. 

"You are such a nimrod." Karl said once Sapnap was finished. 

"Yeah, but I'm your nimrod," Sapnap responded, and Karl rolled his eyes at that, but he didn't disagree. 

"Okay, I'll actually let you go now. Bye, cutie," Sapnap said, "I love you."

Karl felt himself grow red at the words. Before he could ask Sapnap if he had muted himself to say that, the other man ended the call. 

With a sigh, he dropped the hand that was holding his phone to his side and looked back at his reflection, noticing that he was still smiling. 

He played with his hair a little more, finally fixing it to what he deemed presentable. He stood there for another few seconds, thoughts drifting back to the plane he was on, the video they were about to film. He was definitely taking too long in here, and with a final nod towards himself in the mirror, he opened the door and exited the bathroom. 

Walking back to his seat, Chris gave him a suspicious look. Karl just smiled at him, waiting for Chris to get up so he could sit back down. As Chris got up, he muttered, “Took you long enough.”

Karl hummed, moving over to sit next to the window. “We had a lot to talk about.” he simply said, looking back at Chris. 

“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first written fic ever woooo let’s go i hope u liked it :DD


End file.
